


你就拍拍他的脸(Just pad him on the face)

by XavIniesta685



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Xavi central
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavIniesta685/pseuds/XavIniesta685
Summary: 哈维的人物学习文，无cp
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	你就拍拍他的脸(Just pad him on the face)

“……我跟他第一次见时，嗯，在埃及吧，那时候他大我两岁，但个子小我整整一头！”卡西比划了一下自己的脖子，做了一个震惊的摊手表情，围坐在桌边的其他人都大笑起来，“我见到他第一句话是，‘小弟弟，你几岁了？’”

哈维隔着餐桌朝他狠狠扔了一团纸巾，卡西以守门员的敏捷一把抓在手中，周围人笑得快翻下桌子。卡西继续说：“当时他暗恋一个经常来看我们训练的姑娘，每天都梦想着能再长高十厘米，这样就能吻到那个女孩的下巴了。”

笑声太响，差点把卡马乔（1）从大厅另一端的教练桌上惊起来，哈维忙着打手势告诉教练这里没事，在笑声中提高声音：“所以呢？伊克尔，要我开始讲那个你放了太多臭屁，以至于赛斯（2）把我们赶下大巴，带人过来寻找爆炸物的故事吗？”

“你放屁，根本就没这回事。”卡西的抗议声淹没在一片嘈杂里。

事实上，卡西是少有的能拿他身高开玩笑而他不会翻脸的朋友之一。生下来就长得高的人是不会理解世界对小个子来说是多么残酷的——对从事职业运动的男性小个子来说尤其。他小时候为自己的不争气的身高哭过发过脾气，还好他拥有一个全世界最棒的家庭，哈维总是这么认为：没有父母的开导和鼓励，没有妹妹和哥哥们的支持，他可能无数次因为身高和体魄问题放弃足球。

还好他没有。

他长大，变得成熟，进入梦想中的足球学校，偶像瓜迪奥拉亲自来看他训练，教练说他前途一片光明，但是仍有不散的乌云淡淡地笼罩着他的思绪：就算父母和理智说服了他小个子没有关系，小个子也能成功：马拉多纳不到一米七，拿破仑一米六几，等等等等，但是，情感上他还是非常希望能长得更高，跳得更远，跑得更快：每次队里最高最强壮的男孩一脚射门，赢取场边所有人的惊呼时，他都得在脑中用母亲安慰他的声音压下泛起的酸意。

好在有父母慈爱的保护，他从未害怕说出自己的真实想法（即使可能因此得罪人），也从未害怕挑战那些比自己长得高、跑得快、资历老的人——在球场上，在他真正的领域上。

青春期的男孩子什么都想赢，什么都想要。

但没有人能得到一切，就像水不会倒流，昨天不会重现，死人不会复生。

哈维是个很聪明的孩子，教练们都这么说，总是能在场上选择效率最高的选项，绝不做多余的动作，能跑九十米达成目标绝不跑一百米。

他理解教练的战术意图很快，理解场上形势的变化也很快，理解拉玛西亚企图灌输给所有孩子的理念也很快：善良、谦虚、低调、专注。他时常怀疑是不是大脑转得太快，以至于感情跟不上。

有一次b队比赛后他忍不住了，跟普伊提起了这个话题：

“教练让我们输了比赛后去跟对手道贺，但在我看来，我们踢得比他们他*的好太多了，只是运气特别烂，为什么要去跟一个凭运气赢球的队伍说恭喜你？他们踢得那么脏，加布里的腿都快被他们踢断了，克鲁伊夫不是说过这种踢法完全是反足球吗？”

他愤恨地踢了一脚地面，刚刚比赛完疲惫的腿疼了起来。

“我们要尊重……”普伊没说完。

“是是是，我知道，我们要有风度，要尊重对手。”哈维叹了口气，望向远处，“我知道什么做法是对的，普伊，但我……我咽不下这口气。”

普伊笑了笑，“我可以陪你骂一晚上的傻*伐木战术，但……”他停了一下，像是在选择最合理的说服方式，最后耸了耸肩，“一队昨天也输了，比赛结束后瓜迪奥拉——”

“你就非得用佩普来压我。”哈维嘀咕，他看着普伊温暖的眼睛说不出反驳的话，但他知道自己心底的疙瘩仍未解开。

“我只喜欢漂亮的足球。”他最后这么说。

“我们只踢漂亮的足球。”普伊赞同他，用一只胳膊搅住他的肩膀，狠狠地挤了挤。

*

阿拉贡内斯是第一个发现他的问题的。

他太聪明了，他把自己伪装得很好，假装自己是个成熟的成年人，没有被许多幼稚的事情困扰。他具有典型的拉玛西亚毕业生的性格，除了球队战绩不佳，多年无冠，除了他被球迷骂球队毒瘤，说他配不上这身球衣，世体撰文把他比作娇小可爱但没什么用处的“玩具”以外，一切都很好。

第一次跟这个据说脾气暴躁的老头儿见面时，他已经25岁，在巴萨一队踢了七年，身边的队友除了普伊全部换了个遍，佩普离开了诺坎普，远走亚平宁。他在报纸上读到了国家队换帅的消息，满怀期待地想见见这位老帅，但阿公前三场比赛公布的国家队大名单里，都没有他。

第三次名单公布时，普伊尽了很大努力，避免用同情的目光看着他，但他还是能感受到极其压抑的情绪。

“我觉得我要接受被国家队放弃的事实了。”第二天，他实在忍不住这样跟普伊说。

“别胡思乱想，”普伊摇了摇他的肩膀，然后顺着他的目光看到了摆在一旁桌子上的《Sport》，有篇报道印着哈维的照片，他还没来得及读完标题，普伊就把它抓起来扔进了垃圾桶里。

他被逗笑了，知道这段时间只要他们上报都不是啥好消息。

这就是普伊的解决方式，很‘普伊’。他悄悄地想，这就是为什么所有人都希望他做队长。

*

第四次，他终于跟着普伊搭上去马德里的飞机，但阿公一见他就说：“我敢打赌，你一直在想，‘那个老混蛋怎么还不叫我进国家队！‘”

“不是这样的，先生。”他吃了一惊，紧张地说。

“好啦，好啦，我可懂你们年轻人了。”阿公拍了拍他的背，“去训练，看看你表现得怎么样……”

阿公教会了他很多事，将他的特点（当然还有许多其他人的特点）细心地融入战术体系中，他从未在巴萨踢得这么如鱼得水过。

他们打了两场友谊赛，第二场结束的第二天早上的训练课上，他被教练单独叫到了一边：

“昨天，在下半场的时候，对手的中场跟你说了什么？”

阿公脸上没有笑容，虽然他一向是这样，但哈维感到一阵凉意掠过心头，好像一下子被看穿了。

“就通常的那些刺激对手的垃圾话，没别的。骂几句粗口，问候一下我的母亲，仅此而已。不是很要紧的事情。”

阿公盯着他，眼睛被皱纹和老人斑围绕着：“赫尔南德斯先生，你知道吗，你想撒谎的时候，就会解释得特别多。”

他叹了一口气，低下头看着草地。

“知道我怎么发现的吗，”阿公继续说，“他从你身边走开后，当时我们4-1领先，胜果已定，但你突然变得急得进攻，而且球一到你脚下你就想尽办法往左边塞，那是他的防区，可怜的负责配合你进攻的左后卫卡普德维拉快追球追得累死了……你是在报复，让对方为了防守疲于奔命，出洋相。”

“下次不会了，先生。”他恨不得找个地方躲起来，“我不会再犯被对方的言语刺激激怒这种幼稚的错误。”

令他惊奇的是，阿公伸出双手摁住了他的肩膀，眼神严肃，但并没有责怪的意思。

他们对视了几秒，他不确定阿公想在他脸上寻找什么东西，但随后阿公原地坐下了，拍了拍身边的草皮，示意他也坐下。

“你知道吗，我也年轻过，”老人看着他说，他很少用这种对待朋友式聊天的方式跟球员说话，像个慈爱的爷爷，哈维感到有一丝紧张，但更多的是兴奋。“大家都知道我是马竞的传奇人物，但很少有人知道，我是皇马青训出身的。在二十多岁……具体我也不记得了，我因为不符合球队要求，简而言之就是踢得像一坨屎，”老人爆了句粗口，“被皇马放弃，转会到了马竞。当时皇马是欧洲最大最强的俱乐部，而马竞一次杯赛决赛都没打进去过。”

“我花了很长时间说服自己并不比皇马的球员差，但被放弃的经历仍然是我心中的刺。”老人继续说，哈维静静地听着，“我那时候那个暴脾气，嗨呀！谁敢跟我提这个！但是有一次马德里德比，在下半场时候，一个跟我一起在皇马b队踢过球，比我踢得烂得多，现在却稳坐了皇马主力的球员在防守我的时候，说了一句’嗨呀，这不是那个皇马弃子嘛。‘”

老人的声音很平静，没有一丝一毫的波澜，但哈维听得握起了拳头，他太熟悉这种感觉了，感同身受的这种强烈的羞辱感让他面庞发热。

“我在追球时候故意踩了他的脚踝，本来想装成不小心碰到的，但瞒不过裁判。”阿公笑出声来，“红牌下场，然后我们就输了，我下场之后他们进了两个，那天更衣室里没一个人想跟我说话。”

哈维听到这里，蹙起眉头：“所以……”

阿公收起笑容，重新盯着他：“所以，有些时候情绪的爆发，是因为被踩到了真正的痛点，一些私人的痛点。这种是心的感受，理智有时帮不上忙，跟自己说再多次‘别发怒’也一样，反而会花费过多精力在抵抗痛点的疼痛上。”

他沉默，最后点了点头，那件事的真相情不自禁地脱口而出：

“他跟我说……他喊我‘侏儒’。说他c a o的女人个头都比我大。说我是没断奶的小娃娃。”

重新回想起这件事仍让他面庞发热，但阿公仿佛没听见他说话那样自顾自地说了下去：

“那个赛季第二次马德里德比时，我们赢了他们4-0。后来只要有皇马的人挑衅我，我就会冲他们喊4-0，是的，足球和球员有时候就是这么幼稚，就算是最高水平的球员也一样……后来我越踢越好，出名了，马竞球迷都以我为荣，最后就没有人记得我是哪里青训出来的了……但我一直记得这个四比零的故事。”

哈维听到最后没有忍住，笑了出来，是无奈的笑，摇了摇头。

“我一辈子都不可能像先生你那样出名，”他指出，“或者踢得像你球员时那么好。我二十五岁了，早就不是新人了，还被球迷喊雨刮器。这个方法对我不管用，先生，不过还是谢谢了。”

他站起身来，准备走开。

“哈维，”阿公在身后叫住他，“下次面对比你高的人，感到体格带来的压力时，无论是想引起注意还是减轻压力，不妨试试这个方法：拍拍他的脸。”

他转过身来，怀疑自己听错了：“什么？”

“你就拍拍他的脸。”阿公重复道。

拍拍他的脸，他在内心重复道，却没有比第一次听到这句话时理解更多的内涵。阿公挥了挥手，他知道自己该回去加入训练里慢跑的人群了，但疑问仍在他脑中萦绕不去。

他纠结了三分钟，然后决定先找朋友试验。

小白在他捏自己脸时候瞪大了眼睛，但任由他揉捏。他测试性地探究了一下自己的感受，没太多区别。当然可能是因为小白不比他高多少，也可能是小白太乖太温顺，还有可能是他们太熟悉认识太久了……总之没有结果。

卡西这家伙，在他捏脸时候，顺着他动作就张开嘴咬，还好他收得快，但他开始契而不舍地继续摸，一定要摸到……最后就变成了两个人打闹，跟小孩一样挤来挤去，他没有告诉任何人这是教练建议的，因为这，嗯，他必须得承认，听上去挺傻的。但结局就是，卡西以为这是他发明的新的玩法，于是开始在其他人面前也不依不挠地揪他的脸……他只好回敬一开始对方的做法：假装开口咬上去。

两次试验宣告失败。他试了第三次。

普伊在发怒的时候还是很吓人的，与常人的印象相反，普伊在生活中并不是一个容易激动和紧张的人，他喜欢一个人看书，喜欢练平静的瑜伽，喜欢东方的哲学与日本寿司，除非球队大胜或夺冠，绝不沾一点酒精。用老大哥恩里克的话来说，赛场下的普伊“从狮子变回了温顺的小猫”。他所有的怒吼都只来自球场上，当然了，还有他的防守，在俱乐部的赛场上或者国家队的训练里，都折磨得比利亚苦不堪言。

“我连看都不想看见他！”瓦伦西亚的前锋有一次开玩笑说。

几个星期后的巴萨比赛中，他们主场被马拉加绝平，原因是裁判把普伊在禁区外的拦截犯规看成了禁区内，给对方判了一个点球。

看见事实真相的球迷们愤怒了，球场里回荡着“无耻！无耻！”的吟唱，普伊更是怒不可遏，追着裁判咆哮。哈维企图平息老朋友的愤怒，白白多吃一张黄牌不值得。

他突然想起了阿公的话。

“你就拍拍他的脸。”

他闪身插到裁判和气炸了的普伊之间，伸手捧住普伊的脸，稍加按摩，眼睛也盯住对方的眼睛。

“普伊，冷静，冷静，消消气。小心别拿牌，下一场要打瓦伦！”

不知道这个动作发挥了什么效应，普伊原本怒视着裁判的眼睛低下来盯住了他的，他能在普伊的眼睛里看见自己的影子，仿佛他自己的身形变得高大了起来。

阿公说对了，这个古怪的提议确实有用，当时有种古怪的感觉，好像周围的声音都变小了。

*

有一次在电话里，卡西毫不隐讳地跟他说：“我觉得你们这些拉玛西亚人的最大缺点，就是过度谦虚。”

他不明白：“什么？”

“或者说过于喜欢吹捧他人。谦虚当然是好事，我们都不喜欢拽上天的队友，但过度了，就给人感觉，”卡西似乎在努力搜索自己的词汇库，来寻找一个程度最轻的词，“虚伪了。”他坦言，哈维皱起了眉头，“我知道你们并不是说假话，你们真的就是那么想的，但听上去就感觉……不是一次两次，也不止是你一个人。”

“举个例子？”

“我不用举，我知道你也感受得到。”

“我们在讲真心话，”他坚持，“我们不需要因为真心话听起来‘像’什么而不敢去说真话。”

“好吧，但瓜迪奥拉说没有梅西他就是个西乙主帅？梅西说他没有队友的支持他什么都赢不到？你说皮尔洛和伊涅斯塔都比你强得多？拜托……”哈维能字面意义上地听到卡西在电话那头翻白眼的声音，“其他人，比如说伊布和克里斯蒂亚诺吧，我就从没听他说有人比他们强。”

他们同时大笑了起来，显然脑中都闪现出了无数经典时刻。哈维笑得尤其厉害，上气不接下气的，刚从训练完的洗澡间出来的皮克被他的笑声惊到，普伊路过时翻了个白眼，然后拉走了皮克：“别看了，这家伙又在跟伊克尔打电话了。”

“克里斯可是你队友，”哈维最后说，他抹掉笑出来的眼泪。

“伊布也是你的。”卡西反击。

“好吧，好吧，我们确实身边都有这种队友……”他说，打了个大大的哈欠，重新开始认真起来，“我觉得大部分拉玛西亚的人有这种根深蒂固的习惯，可能是因为，我们……”他停顿了很长一段时间，仔细组织想要说出的话，最后选择了这个词：“我们都是理想主义者。”

这回显然轮到卡西听不懂他在说啥了，“什么？”

“或者说浪漫主义者，”他解释说，“克鲁伊夫说有一天希望能在场上派上十一个中场球员，而我认为要达到让足球更精彩的目的，应该把十一人队伍改成十人。我们被教育成对足球有一种美的敬畏。我们是足球本身的信徒。你读过那本瓜迪奥拉的散文集么？噢可能没有，只在加泰地区有售。他在书里引用了我忘了是哪个诗人的话，说一个人在爱情里是卑微的，把对方的形象无限放大，而自己越来越小，仿佛是要低到尘埃里去。我相信所有职业球员对足球的感情都有些类似爱情，面对足球里偶然出现的惊人的创造力和美时候，很难不感到自己渺小无力。比如说我看梅西训练的时候就经常这样。”

卡西毫不掩饰地打了个哈欠。

“好吧，好吧，赞扬梅西的话你已经听厌了。”哈维笑着说，“换个例子。记得2008年我们面对意大利的点球么？”

卡西声音明显一振：“怎么可能忘？我一生中就没那么紧张过，那么多人说我们又要被意大利淘汰了，又要倒在四分之一决赛了，说88年来西班牙人面对意大利就是输、输、输，从来没变过。”

“是的，是的，伟大的圣伊克尔。感谢你的扑救。”卡西知道他的话是真心的，而不是挪揄，“记得塞斯克是最后一个罚点球的吗？他赛后跟我们说，他把球放在点球点前跟它说了几句话，说‘皮球呀，皮球呀，要听话！一定要飞进网！一定要飞进网！’然后它就听话地往球网里飞了。”

他能想象卡西在电话那头的笑容，对方说：“我好像有些理解你的意思了。有些时候，踢球让你不得不相信神和命运的存在。”

“因为，有些时候，迸发的灵感和创造力简直就不属于普通人类，比如我，能理解的范畴。”他补充说，“所以你不得不大声发出赞美。”

“嗯。”

“至于那些觉得我们虚伪的人就随他们去吧，他们无法领会到我们感受到的震撼。”

卡西沉默了一会儿，说：“你还是你。”

“而你仍然是只小臭鼬。”（3）

“滚。下次在马德里见时看我不踢死你。”卡西装腔作势吓唬他。

*

第一次为足球痛哭的经历他也记得很清楚，巴塞罗那1986年打入欧冠决赛，地点在巴塞罗那球迷众多的塞维利亚，几乎算半个主场，五万球迷到场支援，准备见证巴萨拿下第一个欧冠奖杯。但他们点球惜败第一次参加欧冠决赛的罗马尼亚球队布加勒斯特星，无缘冠军。

当时死敌皇马已经有了六个欧冠冠军。

六岁的他在电视机前哭得稀里哗啦，那种深入骨髓的愤恨和不甘融进心里，伴随着他长大。世界第一次对一个小男孩露出狰狞的獠牙。

足球总是事关勇气的，他时常想，不知道他一个人的勇气足不足以对付这个充满失败、嘲笑和歧视的险恶世界。

阿公会说，一个人的勇气就那么多，被生活磨一磨就慢慢没了，想让自己再勇敢一点点，需要一些技巧，比如摸摸那些又高又壮的人的脸，其实是在心里暗示自己，“嗨，看呀，他们也没啥大不了的。”

抬手即可触摸的脸，可接触的机会，可实现的目标，可完成的梦想。

*

2010，三个小个子的人站在象征足坛最高个人荣誉的金球奖舞台，哈维告诉记者：“没获奖固然有些遗憾，但最让我开心的是我们三个人证明了小个子也能踢好足球。以前的大家都认为需要更强悍的身体和速度才能做到的，我们做到了。”

他离开颁奖晚会时，想到如果阿公看见了刚刚那段采访他会怎么想，是“你还是无法释怀小个子的身份，想憋住气证明给所有人看”呢，还是“嗨，好小子，记住，保持积极的想法！”呢？

无论怎样，他倒是把拍拍脸的习惯保持了下来，他想，佩普回来后，他们第一次见面时，显然被他的摸脸吓了一小跳，确实，我们都变了太多，佩普离开之前他是一个多么青涩害羞的男孩啊，不敢正视队长，训练最后一个从洗澡间出来，现在呢，转眼间就在这家俱乐部呆了十几年了。

有报纸称他为“Guardiola in Guardiola‘s team.”好吧，他们对足球美学的追求是一模一样的，但佩普从来没有被身高和体格问题困扰过（好吧，也许被克鲁伊夫说连他奶奶都跑不过也算，但跑步速度和体型是不同的）。这也注定了佩普并没有他那种与生俱来的、隐形的、一丝丝的自卑感，包括身材上的，和技术上的（显然，他并不是小罗或梅西那种球感超群的非人类），需要长年累月地去克服和证明。

他突然想起伊涅斯塔，某种程度上他们很像，某种程度上他们又很不同。他偶尔会羡慕这个比他小四岁的男人。对方的耐心、恒心，以及他很难形容的那种认真生活的态度，都是他学不来的。普伊曾开玩笑说他们两个人中，他的大脑住在足球星球上，而伊涅斯塔认认真真地活在地球上。

说到伊涅斯塔，某个夏天，好像是2007年，他们有一个稍微宽松漫长的假期，小白去巴塞罗那大学旁听了几堂课，他也选了些自己感兴趣而内容又浅显的课的去了。运动员大部分选的是体育管理、足球战术和球队经营类的课，以便将来能做球队运营或助理教练等职位。他却在读课程简介时被一堂理论物理课吸住了眼球，简介说，你知道宇宙呈现的对称性有多么美吗？最有力的方程往往是最简单、最简洁的方程，五条公理能构筑欧几里得数学大厦。爱因斯坦为什么要用他的相对论和玻尔的量子力学论战？我们到底生活在怎样的宇宙中？（4）

他选了那堂课，修完了学分，数字太多，有些半懂不懂，但他感到很高兴：他感到自己在足球方面关于美学的追求被物理学中最聪明的脑子认可了，他能领会到爱因斯坦所说的那种拥有最高对称性的方程的美，生活的一切学术归根到底是美学。

“以克鲁伊夫和爱因斯坦的名义。”他把这句话写在笔记本上，看了看，想了想，补充了一句，“还有阿拉贡内斯。”

*

柏林的夜晚很燥热，巴萨2:1领先，他站在球场边线上，等待边裁举起换人牌。恩里克站在他后方，伊涅斯塔向他跑来，手臂上戴着队长袖标。小白跟恩里克远远地相视一笑，让他想起了2002年在联赛里，恩里克助攻伊涅斯塔破门的某个夜晚。小白穿着24号跳进穿着23号的恩里克的怀里，斗转星移，他的人生过了十三年，居然还有些东西没有变过。

小白给他戴上队长袖标，他们碰了碰脸颊，他跑上场，准备好好享受自己在欧洲赛场上的最后十几分钟。

内马尔在最后时刻进球，他们赢了。

皮尔洛朝他走来，脸上是疲惫而失望的神色，他们也算是认识很久的老熟人了。

哈维留在欧洲赛场上最后一个镜头是，他伸手揽住比他高的人的肩膀，另一只手拍了拍他的脸，跟皮尔洛亲切地说话。镜头没有录音功能，无从知晓他们说了什么，两人对视，眼神都很真挚，然后一起笑了出来，哈维还把皮尔洛的头强行拢到肩膀上。

那时距离阿拉贡内斯去世已近一年。

他想，要是老人能看到这一幕，他会不会在家里乐出声来，拍着大腿跟他的孙子孙女说：“看见没？哈哈，好小子！”

END

（1）卡马乔，阿拉贡内斯之前的西班牙教练，2002年世界杯失利后由赛斯接手，2004年阿公接手。

（2）赛斯，1999年尼日利亚世青赛西班牙带队教练

（3）Mofata，臭鼬，卡西儿时在西班牙国家队的绰号（估计他当队长后就没几个人敢这么喊了hhhh）

（4）这段主要来源于一本叫《超越时空Hyperspace》的物理科普书，美籍日裔科学家加莱道雄写作，非常有意思，强烈推荐大家看看，是科普书所以不难懂。里面提到关于爱因斯坦和玻尔的争论，简单来说就是爱因斯坦希望通过纯理论的优美简洁对称的方程（比如E=mc^2）描述宇宙万物（即大一统理论），玻尔是量子力学创始人，他认为要通过不断寻找新的加速器里产生的粒子并确定其性质来描述宇宙，即使这样的宇宙杂乱无章，两种理论都暂且没有胜利，相对论最终发展成了弦论。（当然这其中很复杂，这只是简略的解释）此处有美vs丑的争论，我认为和足球中的美vs丑的踢法有共通之处。我想用这个例子解释哈维对美丽足球近乎偏执的追求。


End file.
